The Saboteur
by tnargyerfdog7
Summary: A new league of Mario kart has begun, and everyone is so excited! But there is someone who only wants to cause disaster! After a mysterious figure sneaks into a pit crew room, an explosionoccurs. Who is this stranger? This villain? Who is this saboteur?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIO STUFF

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIO STUFF.**

**Prologue**

"Race day, race day! Here we go!" The cloud-rider Lakitu said as he flew about all over the track. "We have an exciting race for all you Mario Kart fans out there! The Luigi Circuit! First race of the year, folks!"

A new season of Mario Kart had now begun. As tradition states, a new and improved Luigi Circuit is the first track of the league. This time, the engines were 200cc, or two hundred cubic centimeters.

"Now, to introduce this year's racers! We have not eight, not twelve, but SIXTEEN on a track at once! AMAZING!" Lakitu called out flying to the Start/Finish line.

Lakitu's camera panned over to a red capped, blue overall wearing plumber. "The GREAT SUPER MARIO!! His vehicle of choice is the all-around M Racer!"

"#2, the twin brother of Mario, Luigi! He drives in the L Speeder. Next, we have the astounding princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool! Her go-kart is the Heart Kart!" Lakitu was flying all over the place with excitement.

He pulled his camera towards a man similar in appearance to Mario. "This is the strong, buff WARIO! He has the Mine Kart as his racer this year! Standing next to him in his taller, leaner brother Waluigi! He's using the Omega Buster!"

Lakitu shot through the sky shouting in joy. "#6 is up next, and she's a force to be reckoned with! Her name is Daisy, and she's the princess of Sarasaland! She is equipped with the Tulip Shooter, an amazing kart! Next to her is the green, mean racing machine, Yoshi the dinosaur! The Egg Roller is his vehicle! Next to him is the pink dinosaur, Birdo! The Rolling Egg is hers!"

Lakitu turned around to find the next few racers. "Here we go! This styling gorilla is known in these parts as Donkey Kong! And he's a real tough guy! He drives around in the Drum Jet and you don't wanna get in his way! That little chimp standing next to him is his nephew, Diddy Kong! Diddy is real amazing and the Rocket Barrel is his choice of kart. That other monkey next to Diddy is Dixie Kong, his girlfriend. She used the Diamond Cruiser as her vehicle."

Lakitu flew over behind Mario for the next few contestants. "This little mushroom guy is called Toad, and he's a speedy little rascal. The Brigader is his ride. His girlfriend Toadette is right beside him and she uses a real quick kart, the Pink Jeep."

"Now this big, brutal, mean looking guy is Bowser, king of all Koopas. You don't wanna mess with him or his Brutal Batter, or he'll eat you alive! That little guy next to him is his son, Bowser Jr., and he's just as cool as his dad. The Paintbrush Express is the vehicle he uses to tear up the track."

"And last but not least, we have someone who needs no introduction, but we'll give him one anyway! He's cool, he's hip, he's the epitome of funk! He is FUNKY KONG! He slicks around in his Sly Dog and you won't ever see him coming! But you sure will feel it, as he'll bash right over your head! Watch out, things are always interesting when this guy is on the track!" Lakitu was finally done introducing the racers and the race could start.

The karts went to their pits for a few minutes for last minute check-ups before the race. After they were done in one person's pit, the crew went to wash up quickly. But while they were gone, a mysterious figure snuck in. You could see his or her racing uniform, so it was one of the racers. He or she planted something in the kart. The person snuck back out before the crew came back.

A few short minutes later, the race was now starting. In order from starting position to the end, they were: Mario, Wario, Toadette, Daisy, Funky Kong, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Toad, Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, and Birdo.

Lakitu flew to the Star/Finish line holding up a street light. "3…2….1……GO!" It flashed.

The racers took off. Funky Kong was the only one to get the boost at the start and he zoomed to the front. He got an item box. Right behind him was Toadette, who also got an item box. Toadette got a red shell.

"Yes! Take this you stuck up, jerk!" Toadette taunted as she pressed the launch button.

The red shell zoomed and hit Funky Kong knocking him back a few positions. Toadette took the lead. This mind-numbing, crazy, action-packed race continued when something terrible happened.

"Oh no! A mysterious explosion has occurred! And it's not the wack-tastic explosions that don't cause serious harm such as Bob-ombs and Blue Shells. It was a serious ka-BOOOM! Someone's kart exploded and medical teams are rushing onto the field! This is the work of a saboteur!" Lakitu cried into the camera.

Who is the mysterious figure who crept into the crew room? Who was injured with the explosion? What caused the explosion? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Oh wait, I mean The Saboteur.


End file.
